Rupture
by Burning Asteria
Summary: Quand une mission tourne mal après une dispute.


Bonjour à tous et à toutes.

**Disclaimer**: Saint seiya et ses personnages sont à monsieur Kurumada et non à moi. Certaines phrases de mon textes sont tirées de la chanson, elles ne sont bien entendu pas a moi.

J'ai écris cette histoire en écoutant la chanson **Never ever** de _Hammerfall. _Je vous conseille si l'envie vous prend d'aller l'écouter en lisant cette histoire ou bien d'aller lire la traduction des paroles car j'ai enlevé les paroles de mon histoire. Mais l'histoire se comprend sans l'écouter.

Merci à PetitPentagram qui me relie. Et je m'excuse s'il y a encore des fautes.

* * *

Cela fait des jours que je suis enfermé dans cette chambre peut-être plus. Je suis assis par terre à même le sol, mon dos reposant contre mon lit et regardant le mur sans le voir. J'ai les yeux dans le vague, mon regard n'est plus ancré à cette réalité. Mon esprit est à la dérive depuis que tu m'as quitté. Ce qui m'arrive je n'arrive pas à y croire. La vie avant tout ça était si merveilleuse et maintenant je vie un enfer perpétuel. Je n'ai jamais songé que tout cela pourrait prendre fin. Et pourtant aujourd'hui je dois me rendre à l'évidence même avec les yeux ouverts je suis en plein cauchemar.

Tout a commencé le jour où j'ai compris que mon amour pour toi était réciproque. J'ai été le plus heureux des hommes. Pourtant ton amour pour moi s'est évanoui dans un seul moment d'inattention. Je me souviens de notre petit bonheur qui nous plaisait tant. Au début je te sentais si réticent si renfermé, puis petit à petit tu t'es ouvert à moi. J'ai toujours eu l'impression de tenir un joyaux dans mes mains quand j'étais à tes côtés. Tu étais mon trésor et je t'ai perdu. Ce que je vie n'est pas un rêve, c'est trop sombre pour n'être qu'un rêve. Depuis ton départ je suis enfermé dans un cauchemar de tous les jours. Des galères j'en ai vécue dans ma vie et je pensais qu'elles m'avaient brisé. Mais je me leurrais. Ma voix ne veut plus sortir pourtant je voudrais tellement crier qu'un cœur brisé continue de saigner.

Je sais que mon frère se fait du soucie pour moi. Je sais aussi qu'il voudrait que je lui parle même si ce n'est que quelques mots. Cependant, jamais plus je ne parlerai. La dernière fois que l'on a entendu ma voix remonte à si loin. L'unique fois où ils ont tous entendu ma voix depuis ta mort c'est lorsqu'on a ramené ton corps au sanctuaire. J'ai hurlé à la mort, j'ai cru qu'on m'arrachait une partie de moi. En te voyant si inerte je n'ai pensé qu'à une chose, je ne voulais que te rejoindre. Je ne veux plus vivre, sans toi je suis condamné à un monde sans lumière. Je sais que certain de nos frères ou plutôt de tes frères ont essayé de me redonner le sourire. Peine perdue, mon dernier véritable sourire remonte à la dernière fois où je t'ai vu dans notre lit éclairé par l'aurore. Des larmes de rage coulent sur mes joues en me rendant compte que je n'arrive même pas à sourire en repensant à nos moments, même pas un sourire mélancolique. Je suis minable.

Mon supplice ne s'arrête même pas lorsque épuisé je me laisse emporter par le sommeil. Tu me hantes encore plus dans mes rêves que dans la réalité. Dans mon sommeil je te vois venir vers moi le sourire aux lèvres. Tu avances tout doucement vers moi mais quand je tends la main pour t'attraper tu n'es plus là. Ton souvenir s'efface, il se voile. Et comme toute chose le rêve à une fin. Je suis obligé de me réveiller et de reprendre contact avec la réalité. J'ai tellement froid dans ces moments là. Mon avenir, je n'en ai plus, il s'est figé en même temps que toi pour l'éternité. Mon enfer est aussi froid que la glace dont tu étais le maître. J'ai commis le plus beau des sacrilèges en posant mes lèvres sur les tiennes et c'est ce qui nous a perdu. Rien ne brûle plus que le froid et je me rappelle de nos étreintes brûlantes. Même si on te disais insensible et froid, dans notre intimité tu étais aussi chaud qu'un volcan sur le point d'exploser. Parfois je me demande qui était le plus passionné de nous deux.

Je souffre, chaque jour la douleur s'intensifie. Je croyait qu'on disait que le temps guérissait les blessures. Je me rends lentement compte que tu ne reviendras pas, que tout ceci est réel. Et je comprends que jamais plus je ne te toucherai ni ne ressentirai quoi que se soit. Je ne pourrai pas non plus entendre cette intonation que tu avais de dire mon nom. Mon nom ne m'a jamais plu autant que quand c'était toi qui le prononçait. Tout est fini, nos baisers, nos étreintes, nos petites querelles, nos réconciliation au lit et tant d'autres choses.

On dit que nous souffrons autant que nous péchons. Je sais que mon passé est assez sombre et lourd à porter pour certain, mais je ne pensais pas avoir tant pécher. Et même si c'était le cas, ce n'était pas à toi d'en payer le prix. On m'a privé de toi et je ne pourrai jamais m'en remettre. J'aimerais tellement remonter le temps pour éviter tout ça. Je suis même prêt à effacer tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble si c'est pour encore te voir sourire. Je préfère te voir vivre plutôt que là où tu es maintenant. Si tous les matins je pouvais te voir même sans être prêt de toi, même sans te toucher cela serait suffisant même si tu m'oubliais.

Mon futur est remplit de peur. Je revis à chaque instant cette journée où tout a basculé. Je me souviens de ce matin. Nous nous sommes disputé, c'était tellement rare. Aucun de nous deux ne voulait plier devant l'autre. Un garde est arrivé interrompant notre dispute, tu étais appelé par le pope. Je t'ai vu partir sans te retourner. Peu de temps après tu es venu prendre tes affaires, le pope venait de te confier une mission avec Milo. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Je m'en veux toujours autant de ne pas t'avoir serré dans mes bras ce matin là avant que tu ne partes. Si j'avais su j'aurais tout fait pour te retenir. Plus le temps passait et plus mon sentiment d'oppression augmentait. J'étais le plus vieux de nous deux, j'aurais du te protéger. Jusqu'au sanctuaire nous avons senti l'explosion de vos cosmos. Et c'est sans pouvoir rien faire que j'ai senti le tient s'éteindre pour toujours. J'en suis tombé à genoux les larmes coulant sur mes joues tout en criant au monde entier ma rage et ma peine.

Je me souviens nettement du jour où Milo t'a ramené au sanctuaire. Je t'ai vu inerte dans ses bras, j'ai vu la peine sur son visage, la douleur dans ses yeux au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Il était lui même à bout de force, mais il continuait à avancer. Dès que je vous ai vu j'ai couru vers vous. Je t'ai presque arraché de ses bras pour te garder jalousement contre moi. Personne même pas mon frère n'arrivait à me détacher de toi. Je n'ai pas voulu te quitter jusqu'au dernier moment où je n'ai pas eu le choix. Tu a été enterré avec les honneurs et j'ai même obtenu qu'on t'enterre dans ce pays que tu aimais tant. Milo est venu me voir à la fin de la cérémonie. Il voulait me parler. J'ai écouté tout ce qu'il avait à me dire tu aurais été fier de moi. Il m'a raconté comment ta mort s'était passée, que je devais savoir la vérité. Il m'a dit que vous étiez en plein combat et qu'il n'avait pas vu un ennemi lui lancer une attaque et que tu l'avais prise à sa place. Tu as été grièvement blessé. Il m'a aussi dit que tu avais lutté de toutes tes forces. Qu'à la fin tu étais perdu, le regard hagard et que tu m'appelais. Tu me cherchais, tu n'arrêtais pas te dire mon nom, et je n'étais même pas là. Je m'en veux tellement si tu savais. Tu a résisté jusqu'au bout dans l'espoir de me voir une dernière fois. Puis tes yeux se sont fermés à jamais dans les bras de ton meilleur ami. Je n'ai qu'une seule consolation, c'est que tu n'es pas été seul dans cette épreuve. Je suis heureux que Milo ait été à tes côtés. Je sais qu'il se le reprocheras toute sa vie et qu'il vivra avec ce poids sur ses épaules. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu aurais souhaité comme je sais que tu voudrais me voir vivre réellement. Tu étais ce genre d'homme et je t'aimais tellement. Que tu te sois sacrifié pour sauver un ami ne m'a pas plus étonné que ça te connaissant mais qu'est-ce que ça fait mal ! Sais tu au moins à quel point j'ai mal ? Je souffre tellement loin de toi. Mais ce qui me ronge c'est que je ne pourrais jamais murmurer à ton oreille … Je suis désolé.

* * *

J'accepte bien entendu tous les commmantaires qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs.

En espérant que cela vous ait plu.


End file.
